The Switch
by Marronett
Summary: AU Usa/Mamo; What happens when the man you've been obsessed with suddenly notices your twin sister? A genius plan, that's what. One shot.


Title: The Switch

Rating: K

Author's Note: I adore taking our beloved characters and putting them into hilarious and weird situations. AU is a beautiful thing. It helps start new storylines while still holding onto the beauty of characters and their relationships to each other! Enjoy this fun one shot and may it brighten your day as you so often do mine! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Do you ever have one of those moments where you feel like you are trapped in some crappy high school movie? I have that feeling all the time and if my life was a high school movie it would be titled the _Unremarkable yet Remarkable life of Tsukino Usagi_. That's confusing isn't it? Yet, so is my life sometimes. You see I happen to be a re-incarnated Princess who in this lifetime is a Superhero called Sailor Moon with four super hero friends that save the galaxy on a weekly basis. Yet, interestingly enough that isn't the hook of my movie's storyline. It's the fact that I'm a twin and I'm secretly beautiful and I'm in love with a guy who thinks my twin is hot and I am not. …and you thought you had problems didn't you?

Now, I know if you looked at me now you wouldn't necessarily agree with me on the beautiful part, which is weird since all Princess' should be beautiful right? But I bet you would agree that Aino Minako was beautiful wouldn't you? Of course… she's the Homecoming Queen and all around perfect person.

She's my identical twin sister. Yeah, I said it… Identical.

We look exactly alike and growing up it was kind of cool. Our mom would dress us up in these cute outfits and we would get all of this attention… Anyway before the start of junior high we moved to Juuban, Tokyo and being the sneaky tricksters we are we changed my appearance and her last name. To say that our practical joke spiraled out of control would be a slight understatement. She rose to junior high and now high school fame while I settled contently at the bottom as the biggest loser our school probably had ever scene. What? I play ugly dork well! And to tell you the truth I liked it. I liked being ignored cause it made me feel safe that no one would ever guess that I was Sailor Moon. True… I am a bit klutzy and no one would put us in the same category ever but you get that I was young and paranoid right? Besides I had made some real true friends so who needed to be beautiful and popular? My sister always stuck up for me but no one knew except our closest friends about us being family. Now this life was going really good for me until one fateful day when the guy I've been in love with since Junior High suddenly noticed my sister.

Now Chiba Mamoru is not one of those guys who only care about looks. He isn't because I have seen plenty beautiful girls throw themselves at him and he look not the slightest interested. He's an incredibly focused guy. He's a third year med student after all and the only bad habit he has is his incessant teasing of me.

Technically it isn't his fault he teases me all the time. I did throw the first insult his way about his hideous green jacket. What? I panic under pressure thank you very much and our first encounter wasn't exactly the wind swept moment romance novels are formed around. It was more the angst filled moment great rivalries like Tom and Jerry are birthed from. So as I sit here watching him strike up a conversation with my sister I know that something drastic has to happen. And it will need to happen today.

"I'll take two cards," Ami said smartly placing two cards face down on the booth's table. Makoto snickered and dealt her the cards.

"Seriously," Tsukino Usagi groaned as she leaned back in her chair, wisps of blonde hair floating around her face nearly obstructing her pale features. Ami laid down her cards with a triumphant smack and Makoto's grin of victory turned sour.

"You're telling me," Makoto grumbled and Ami snickered quickly gathering up the pieces of candy that had been bet on the hand. "What's up friend?" Makoto sighed turning from the game to her blonde friend. She noticed Usagi's forlorn look toward the counter of the Crown Game Center and Makoto's gaze followed that way, Ami's eyes going that was as well.

"Isn't that Minako?" Makoto mumbled with a raised eyebrow.

"Most famous girl at our school and all around perfect human being who everyone falls head over heels for?" Usagi mumbled. "Yep," Usagi confirmed and Ami suddenly gasped.

"Chiba just said hi to her," she said a bit incredulously and they both turned at the sound of a heavy sigh from their friend.

"I need a milkshake," Usagi whined.

"Maybe you shouldn't. It might go to that butt of yours," a perky voice said above them and three sets of eyes turned up with slight annoyance.

"Hi Rei," Usagi said lifelessly to the gorgeous raven-haired beauty. She was Minako's right hand girl and they had been inseparable since third grade.

"Haven't seen you cause a scene today with Chiba, Usagi. What are you waiting for?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow and Makoto frowned at the girl before their booth.

"I'm still trying to regain my dignity from yesterday thank you," Usagi replied snarkily and Rei gently tapped her fingernails on the linoleum table.

"I hope you aren't picking on poor Usagi, Rei," a voice said suddenly as she approached. Usagi let out a breath as Minako walked effortlessly to their table, her hair swaying perfectly, her skirt just the right length to expose her endless legs… it was like watching a makeup commercial come to life before her eyes. So depressing.

"Hi Minako," a chorus of three flat voices rang out and Minako gently winked at Usagi before linking her arm through Rei's and leading the two out of the arcade.

"Ugh," Usagi groaned and slid lower into her seat.

"She's way out of his league. It will never work out," Ami tried soothingly and Usagi narrowed her eyes towards the blue haired genius across from her.

"Hey ladies. Can I get you another round of milkshakes?" A male voice came over them smoothly and the three young high schoolers looked up at the guy they had seriously crushed on during Junior High. Motoki's dad owned the Crown Game Center. He was the reason they came everyday during Junior high… now it was their favorite hang out spot and even though their crush on Motoki had ended their love for the Crown Game Center had not.

"Motoki…" Usagi began as she sat up. "Do you think Aino Minako is pretty?" She questioned and Motoki blinked than pressed his lips together as he digested that question. He leaned a bit closer to them and the three girls leaned forward as well.

"Pretty isn't really the word I'd use." He began and slowly Usagi's mouth curled up. "Hot, gorgeous… amazing…" He breathed and Usagi's face fell.

"Double chocolate milkshake," she spat as she slumped back into the red leather booth.

"Aw, you're beautiful just the way you are Usagi-chan," Motoki cooed and Usagi shot him an incredulous look.

"Yes, and that double chocolate shake will give some lucky guy even more to love," a new male voice entered the equation and a shiver involuntarily went down Usagi's spine.

"Jerk," Makoto spat at him and Mamoru grinned with a small wink to the brunette.

"Pleasure as always ladies," Mamoru mumbled towards the three as he pulled on his jacket. "Odango," Mamoru snickered towards the blonde as he passed and Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"Baka!" She spat and Mamoru grinned at his friend and than trotted out.

"Aw Usagi… one of these days you and Mamoru will have to be friends," Motoki sighed with a frown and Usagi huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, that will happen the minute pigs fly," The blonde growled as she threw some yen on the table and stood. Makoto and Ami glanced at each other and than quickly followed.

"Leaving? I thought you were going to get another milkshake," Motoki tried walking with them towards the door. Usagi pulled on her jacket and messily pushed some blonde strands out of her plain looking features.

"Sorry. Can't. I have to figure out how to glue wings on pork," Usagi mumbled and Makoto and Ami snickered as they passed through the sliding doors.

* * *

She bounded up the steps, her friends behind her as she went towards the bright orange door on the left opposite her own bright pink at the top of the hall. She threw it open and two sets of eyes looked up at her.

"How was school?" Minako asked sweetly as she stood to walk towards her sister.

"Awful, I got a C on my Math test," Usagi hissed bounding towards her twin and Minako frowned at her and took the paper from her hand.

"Can't help you with that," Minako mused looking at the red marks.

"Did he say Hi to you?" Usagi whined pulling her glasses off her face and revealing her bright blue eyes that mirrored her twin sisters perfectly.

"Who?" Minako questioned as Makoto and Ami pushed into the room, dropping their bags at the door.  
"I think she means Mamoru-san," Rei supplied patiently and Usagi let out a whine and fell onto her sister's orange covered bed with another miserable whine. Rei patted her back gently and Minako frowned glancing at her sister's best friends than her sister.

"Aw I totally blew him off Usa!" Minako said quickly as she jumped onto her bed and pushed her sister's hair away from her face. Usagi sprang up with horror etched on her features.

"How could you do that? He's perfect!" She whined and Minako shot her a confused look.

"He's a total douche to you. Why would I be interested in him?" Minako mumbled annoyed and Usagi grabbed onto her sister and her eyes widened.

"Because I'm in love with him!" Usagi countered and Rei blinked as Minako narrowed her eyes towards her sister like she had lost her mind.

"That is exactly why I blew him off. Hello," Minako mumbled and Usagi nodded miserably.

"Yes, but if you blow him off how can I switch places with you and date him?" Usagi groaned standing and Minako stared at her sister for a moment.

"That sounds really sneaky Usa…" She began and Usagi raised an eyebrow at her twin as she suddenly rose from the bed, a smirk crossing her features. "I love it!" She cried than a frown etched her features. "But babes… don't you want him to fall in love with you and not me?"

"Hello… we are exactly the same. Besides it isn't like I'm going to marry him. I'm only a Junior in high school here," Usagi reminded her and Minako grinned approaching her sister and pulling her hair back.

"All right but don't expect your math grade to improve any," Minako winked and Ami smiled.

"We'll work on that," Ami chimed and Minako smiled at the blue haired genius.

"How exciting! Make over time!" Rei chimed standing and Usagi grinned at the raven goddess.

"Ready to hang out with me again Rei?" Usagi mumbled and Rei smirked wrapping an arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"Ready to cause trouble again," Rei mused and Minako sighed standing between Usagi's best friends as the two sisters looked at each other.

"You are going to have to stop insulting him. I don't insult people," She said suddenly and Usagi gasped.

"I didn't mean to! But now I can't get out of it!" Usagi cried grabbing onto her sisters hands. "See why I need this? I need to start over with him… than maybe he can fall for me and I can tell him this is the real me… not frumpy mean girl."

"I like you frumpy," Makoto smirked with a hand on her hip and Minako suddenly let out gasp of excitement.

"Yeah! No more straightener!" She cried happily jumping around and Usagi's face fell.

"Aw fudge… how long does it take to straighten our hair again?" She whined fingering her wavy locks. "Oh this is going to be harder than I thought…"

"But hopefully… worth it," Rei smiled leading her towards the bathroom.

Usagi teetered a bit and a hand steadied her once more.

"Ugh… how do you stand in these?" Usagi whined as she tried to hold herself up on her shoes.

"Seriously… it's a one inch heel. Suck it up sister," Rei smirked as she pulled at Usagi's skirt making it fall to the end of her thighs. Usagi pushed her away with a grin and stepped in front of the mirror and stilled.

Her door burst open and Usagi turned to stare as an image of her teetered in.

"Geez being you is easy," Minako smirked mussing her hands through her hair. Her oversized gray sweater hung off her shoulders as her white knee socks were slightly uneven down her legs. She pushed on a pair of large wire rim glasses and Usagi smiled adoringly at her sister and than at the black chucks on her feet.

"So jealous of your foot ware," Usagi whined and Minako smirked walking up to her and turning her back to the mirror.

"So jealous of your butt!" She laughed turning her around to show it in the mirror. Usagi giggled with a shake of her head.

"Milkshakes," she smirked and than stared into the mirror at her perfectly straight and shiny blonde locks, her bright blue eyes highlighted by a touch of makeup and her face no longer hidden by her hair. "My boobs look great too!" Usagi cooed suddenly and Rei giggled.

"Bras… modern wonder," Rei smirked pushing her bag at her. "Time to go to school."

"Time to win a dream man!" Usagi giggled and Minako smirked sharing a wink with Rei before the three left for their new adventure.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Minako cried as she trotted up to Makoto and Ami after class. She linked arms with them and the duo grinned at her. "No one is following me around… I can be free to just exist without people watching me!" She laughed happily, her eyes alight and Ami shook her head.

"Yeah well look at your poor sister. She looks overwhelmed," Ami motioned towards the end of the school yard where Rei was dragging poor Usagi towards the exit, eight people following after them. Minako's face scrunched and she exchanged a glance with the two and than they took off in that direction.

* * *

"Seriously!" Usagi whined as Rei and her ducked into an alley, losing their posse for a moment. "I am not that hot to warrant this much attention!" She complained and Rei snickered.

"Hey, I'm pretty too ya know… those might be some of my admirers," She snapped and Usagi smirked at her. She glanced out of the alley and let out a breath and re-adjusted her book bag.

"I think the coast is clear," she mumbled and pushed her hair over her shoulder. "This being pretty thing really sucks…" she breathed as she stepped back into the sidewalk and into the sunshine. She didn't make it very far when suddenly a frame slammed into hers.

"Us- Minako!" Rei yelled as she watched her friend bounce off of someone and hit the floor, the person toppling on top of her.

"Gomen ne," a male voice said quickly above her. Usagi blinked trying to clear her head of what happened. Her eyes slowly began to focus and she almost couldn't breathe as deep ocean blue eyes stared into her own inquisitively. "Are you all right?" His soft voice wafted over her and his breath was warm against her chin. All she could do was stupidly nod as he propped himself up and gently took her hand. "Seems fate has brought us together," he mumbled smoothly, his grin charming as he effortlessly pulled her to her feet, his other hand picking up her bag.

Usagi stared at him oddly for a moment and Rei blinked.

"Well that was fast," Rei grumbled to herself and Mamoru Chiba dusted off her bag and grinned handing it back to her.

"We met yesterday. Chiba Mamoru," he said smoothly as he bowed and Usagi quickly imitated than stood back up. Her fingers brushed his as she took her bag from him.

"I remember," she breathed and Mamoru glanced at Rei with a small smile and than back at the blonde beauty before him.

"So, Minako is your name. I'm afraid you wouldn't tell me yesterday," he mused and a small blush colored Usagi's cheeks and she smirked a bit.

"I couldn't make it that easy," she mumbled as she discreetly turned, Rei immediately flanking her side. "Thanks for knocking me down Mamoru… it was interesting," she said over her shoulder when suddenly he was beside her.

"Perhaps I could buy you a milkshake to make up for it? I feel so terribly rude," he said with a smile and Usagi glanced at him than at Rei who tried to keep her face neutral.

"Afraid Milkshakes aren't my thing," Usagi mused and Rei pressed her lips together in a smile.

"Shame," Mamoru mumbled as he fell into easy stride with them. "Though I did hear somewhere that beautiful people didn't eat… I had just hoped it wasn't true," he lightly teased and Usagi's eyes lit up with laughter as she stopped to stare at him.

"You could buy me a cheeseburger and I might forget your little assault," she mused challengingly and Mamoru stilled and turned to her, amusement in his eyes.

"Assault… What a horrible word to describe fate," he replied dramatically and Usagi let out a laugh and turned from him.

"Fate. It was fate for you to run me over?" She questioned and he nodded gently wrapping an arm around her and leading her towards the Crown Arcade.

"Yes completely. No telling how long it's been since you've eaten a decent meal and not thrown up so me running into you and buying you a cheeseburger will be a God send," he mumbled and Usagi gasped and yanked away from him.

"How awful of you!" She laughed and Rei snickered. "I'll have you know Rei and I eat quite heartily for our age and I'll prove it as you buy us burgers and fries." Usagi grinned at him and Mamoru stuffed his hands into his pockets, his smile never leaving.

"Add a milkshake and I might believe you eat normally," He replied dryly and Usagi's eyes widened and Rei nodded grabbing onto her friends' hand and pulling her into the crown arcade.

"Deal!" Rei called with a laugh and Usagi turned and shot the handsome college student a look before being led away to a table. Mamoru smirked watching her saunter away and than easily followed. This would be an interesting day.

He observed quietly as the two young ladies across from him started prepping the two burgers placed before them. Rei had a normal cheeseburger but Minako… a double cheeseburger, bacon, pickles and peanut butter.

"I have only seen one other person make Motoki make that kind of burger…" Mamoru mused quietly as his deep ocean eyes caught the bright blue across from him. Usagi stilled mid-bite and slowly rose one eyebrow at him. He knew her eating habits? She swallowed politely and smiled.

"Good to know there are others with the same impeccable taste," she mused with a small wink and Rei let out a giggle.

"What is your story?" He asked suddenly and Usagi and Rei froze at the odd question. Granted she had been doing really well keeping up conversation and even being funny… she kind of felt like she was wearing a costume and in this outfit she could do no wrong. Yet, now he was asking personal questions… how was she going to hold onto being Minako yet be herself… Her brain started to spin.

The doors to the Crown Arcade opened suddenly and a loud thump brought everyone's attention to the entrance. Usagi almost choked than she let out a small laugh. Mamoru followed her gaze and saw Odango sprawled out on the floor. He frowned a bit sadly and looked back at Minako to suddenly see her gone. He felt a small twinge up his back… granted he made fun of Odango but he wasn't going to let someone else do it. No matter how pretty she was…

"Usa," Usagi giggled gently pulling her sister from the floor. Minako grabbed onto her and took her help gladly. "It's got to be the shoes…" Usagi breathed with a shake of her head checking out Minako's converse sneakers. If Minako was tripping like she normally did it had to be some other factor… the shoes.

"But they are so comfy!" Minako whined sadly and Usagi smiled charmingly at her.

"You are so adorable," Usagi said with a grin as she handed her back her bag than walked back to the table. Minako winked with a giggle as she continued on to the counter where Motoki was waiting. "Sorry," Usagi mumbled sliding back into the seat and Rei grinned at her. They both watched her silently as she took another big bite of her sandwich. She gulped uneasily. "What?" She questioned and Rei shook her head with a smile.

"Why you help that crazy kid…" She mused and Usagi shrugged.

"Under that craziness is awesome," she breathed and Mamoru looked at her genuinely surprised.

"What do you like most about Usagi-chan?" He questioned and Usagi almost choked on her milkshake.

"You know her name?" She balked and Mamoru looked at her surprised.

"Why would I not know her name?" He countered and Usagi let out a laugh.

"She says you always tease her," She snapped and Mamoru grinned at her, his burger forgotten.

"People flirt in strange ways," he countered and Usagi's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"All that teasing… is flirting?" She accused and he grinned a bit at her.

"You didn't answer my question," he prodded and Usagi let out a deep breath as she mulled over that question… First her head was spinning to realize that Baka was flirting with her… another reason she obviously should have had a boy talk with Rei since she had no clue what flirting was. But his other question… this was a dilemma… she personally didn't think she liked that much about herself. Now there was a ton of amazing qualities about Minako she could harp on… but what if she didn't have them?

"Hmm…" she began and Rei smiled sweetly at her.

"She likes Usagi's sense of loyalty. She is selfless… compassionate… would do anything for a friend," Rei mused suddenly, causing a small blush to come to Usagi's cheeks and Mamoru looked at the blonde across the table a bit impressed.

"She's got a great sense of humor too," he mused and Usagi raised an eyebrow at him. "Better butt than yours," he said off handedly and Usagi let out a laugh looking at her bum than her sisters.

"Why are you looking?" She accused and a bright blush rose to her cheeks.

"Men notice the important things," he mumbled and she let out another laugh.

"She always spoke well of you but I had no idea you were this interesting…" Usagi hissed eating a few fries and Rei gasped a bit. Usagi instantly froze.

"She speaks well of me?" He questioned immediately and Usagi rolled her eyes as she took in her burger again.

"Practically in love with you," she mumbled and Rei elbowed her roughly.

"Always good to know," he breathed and Usagi realized what she said and her face turned white as she flustered, trying to figure out how to take that back.

"Mamoru-san… do you like Usagi-chan?" Rei suddenly asked pointing a fry at him and the young med student smiled charmingly at them.

"Like isn't really a strong enough word…"

"Oh my gosh… why don't you ask her out then?" Usagi cried pointing to the sloppy looking blonde at the counter and Mamoru leaned towards her, his eyes digging into hers charmingly and she felt her insides start to melt.

"I thought I just had…" He said softly and Usagi looked at him a bit taken aback.

"Well, I feel awkward. Check!" Rei hissed sinking into the booth and Usagi's lips fell open a bit.

"But…" She began and Mamoru smirked at her.

"You can't change your voice Odango… and I would recognize that anywhere," he breathed and she eeped a bit horrified.

"You knew!? The whole time!?" She whined and he chuckled lightly.

"Always. You look identical," he confirmed and Usagi huffed sinking into the booth messily.

"Do you like me better like this? Is that why you are actually being a decent human being to me?!" She accused her eyes narrowing and he shook his head lightly.

"Would you have believed me if I suddenly was nice to you as you?" He questioned honestly and Usagi chewed at her bottom lip.

"You've checked out my butt?" She suddenly accused and Mamoru chuckled.

"Quite a few times. Even under your baggy clothes and messy hair you are insanely attractive for a sixteen year old," he hissed out and a bright blush began to stain the blonde's cheeks.

"Can I get out?" Rei whined pointing to the booth exit and Usagi looked at her friend with alarm.

"Oh sorry…" She apologized standing and the raven head priestess slinked out.

"How often have y'all done this… that you even switch friends?" Mamoru questioned suddenly and Rei dusted off her uniform.

"Oh it's been eons…" She mumbled than winked at him. "Thanks for the cheeseburger and the story… Minako and the girls are gonna love this," Rei giggled walking towards the counter and Usagi's shoulder deflated watching her go.

"Disappointed you didn't fool me Odango?" He asked softly and she jumped realizing he was less than a few inches away from her. He leaned casually against the table and she sighed and leaned near him.

"A little…" She breathed and he grinned bumping her shoulder playfully.

"Why did you even switch? You look like you miss your old clothes already," he mumbled eyeing her ensemble and he grinned. "Even though this one is more flattering on you… That's a big heel," he observed and Usagi gasped.

"I know right?!" She whined lifting up her foot and than she giggled glancing at him over her shoulder.

"I saw you talking to Minako and you never talk to any girls… I thought maybe…" She began with a shrug and Mamoru grinned at her, gently wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"On the contrary I talk to the same girl everyday… she's the only one in my opinion worth talking too," he mused and she blushed, her eyes going to the floor. "You got all dressed up to get my attention?" He asked quietly, his lips near her cheek and she looked away guiltily with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure that is a very normal girl thing to do," she snapped and he pulled her closer, her body easily leaning against his.

"I'm glad you did. I was wracking my brain trying to figure out how to get you to stop seeing me as a baka who only lived to torture you," he breathed a bit relieved and she gasped.

"You aren't that?" She teased and he smiled, his hand gently caressing her cheek as their eyes met.

"Well, I am… but there is so much more to me. A bunch of layers yet to uncover..." He grinned and she smiled sweetly.

"I'll see about that," she breathed and he grinned, inching forward towards her lips.

"Oh my gosh are y'all going to kiss?! Wait let me get a picture!" An excited voice suddenly hissed and both turned to the disturbance with annoyance.

"Mina…" Usagi whined and Makoto smacked the blonde.

"What is wrong with you? You ruined your sister's moment," she spat and Minako looked guiltily at them.

"My bad…" She said, genuine horror coming across her features.

"Of all the bad…" Usagi began when suddenly her words cut off and warm smooth lips pressed against her own. She responded meekly and heard a small click.

"Yay," Minako gushed quietly, her face beaming as Rei and Ami grinned watching the new couple.

"We get to go on a few of y'alls dates right?" Makoto asked suddenly and Usagi pulled away to stare at her friends a bit horrified.

"Sure we do! Heck I was on their first one and didn't even know it," Rei smiled crossing her arms across her chest comfortably.

"Since he knows we are related can we tell others? Cause I'm tired of not hanging out together all the time," Minako snapped and Ami smiled.

"That would be awesome! Maybe we could dull you down a bit… I mean middle of the road is a pretty comfy spot popularity wise," she mumbled and Rei shook her head with a grin.

"Hey… one big change a day all right?" Usagi snapped at them. They turned to her and she smirked and turned to the handsome med student beside her. He grinned down at her and she pushed up on her toes and kissed him sweetly, his arms happily wrapping around her.

"Aw… my baby sister is dating a hot future doctor," Minako sighed happily and the other three girls giggled at her.

"She's older than you dipwit," Ami smirked and Minako huffed.

"By like a minute… and she gets the whole universe," Minako growled and Usagi giggled pulling away from Mamoru, his hand gently caressing her cheek as she rested happily in his arms.

"I'll trade birth rights with you," Usagi said with a wink and Minako laughed.

"Not a chance," Minako grinned.

"Aw, you cleaned up nice Usagi," a voice said walking up to them and Usagi gasped.

"You knew too!?" She spat and Motoki grinned at her.

"For years," he smiled. "Bet you are hating those shoes," he observed and Minako giggled.

"See!" Usagi spat, gripping onto Mamoru and he smiled adoringly at her.

"See you have finally found out how awesome Mamoru-san is," Motoki grinned and she blushed a bit, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"She got all dressed up and wore heels for me," Mamoru smiled.

"Whenever you want pal, just not every day…" Usagi cooed, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"How about a compromise?" He asked and she glanced up at him amused. "Fix your hair back in its dumplings and your old clothes and I'll be super content," he grinned and a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Woah, this guy might be a keeper," Makoto grinned elbowing Rei and the priestess smirked.

"He sure does," Minako mused tilting her head to look at the two and her eyes lit up at bit. Ami gasped grabbing onto Minako with excitement.

"Like forever?" She asked and Minako smirked.

"Looks like longer than that…" she smiled seeing a little of the same aurora floating around the two of them as they mixed together. It looked old, beautiful… flawless.

"Hey, on my first date. Don't plan the wedding," Usagi spat accusingly at them and the four girls looked at her with innocence.

"Have to finish high school first," Mamoru breathed into her ear as he kissed her temple and she gasped pulling away from him.

"Mamo-chan!" She whined and he winked at her.

"I like that Usako," he smiled and she fell back into his arms as a blush came to her cheeks.

"I like that too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave a note and tell me what you thought.  
Reviews make me want to post more 3

God Bless & Much Love,

Marronett


End file.
